Star Wars: Betrayal of the Sith-Prologue
by kieman123
Summary: 300 years after the destruction of the Star Forge. The Sith Empire has launched its campain to wipe the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order from the face of the galaxy. When a plot to destroy the Empire from within, a young Sith apprentice must travel all over the galaxy to stop this threat and save his family. But he will discover there is much more to the Sith then power.


STAR WARS

BETRAYAL OF THE SITH

A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far Far Away

Intro

GALAXY AT WAR, The Sith Empires surprise strike on galaxy after retaking its ancient homeworld of KORRIBAN has left the Republic and its Jedi defenders in complete disarray.

As many worlds fall to the military might of Empire, Powerful Sith Lords send their apprentices on a final trial to hunt down the Jedi orders prominent figures and its military counterparts across the galaxy

On the war-torn world of Balmorra, The powerful Darth Malgus sends his apprentice to hunt down and execute the resistances Jedi General, and finally become a Dark Lord of the Sith

Prologue – Glorious Defeat

(In orbit around Balmorra, the Imperial and Republic fleets fight for control of Balmorras orbit. A drop shuttle departs from the Dominator flagship to the planet's surface while evading enemy fire.) (On the planet's surface, a fierce battle wages near the capital of Sobrick, with Imperial and Republic fighting for control of the capital. The drop shuttle lands 3 kilometres away from Sobrick, a mysterious figure in a black cloak followed by a droid exits the ship.)

The droid says "MASTER, I have the sensory data of the terrain as well as a schematic of the generals' command post along the Sobrick perimeter."

"Thanks 2V, I can take it from this from here," the mysterious figure acknowledged.

The figure gets on a nearby speeder and drives off in the direction of Sobrick while the droid guards the shuttle

(Back at Sobrick, Republic soldiers are making strong offensive against Imperial troopers, who are losing ground and being pushed back.)

(At the Imperial command post, a Republic spec ops squad escorted by a Jedi, are assaulting it.)

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION, THIS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPUBLIC FORCES ARE ASSAULTING THE BASE, " an Imperial officer announced over the intercom, "I REPEAT REPUBLIC FORCES ARE AAAHHHHH!," he screamed.

The Republic forces had entered the base, led by Jedi Generals Eron-Mandilla's padawan Sed-Panmab, and were capturing or killing all Imperial forces inside.

"Lieutenant Barnes, Slice into the network, Sargent Methras take your men and secure the perimeter and the rest of you with me," Sed had ordered to his men.

Outside the base, Sargent Methras men were starting to spread out until a speeder flew over then the mysterious figure jumped off, drawing a double red bladed lightsaber, landing on a private then stabbing him.

"SITH, SHOOT TO KILL," Sargent Methras ordered his men, they all blasted at the Sith, which he blocked and reflected, killing several men in the process. The Sith followed it up with force lightning on an explosive canister blowing the rest up. "This is sergeant Methras, there is a Sith AAAHHHH!" screamed the sergeant.

The Sith then withdrew his lightsaber then went inside the base. Back in the command centre of the base, Sed-Panmab had captured all Imperial forces in the base and planned to use the slicer to "guide" Imperial forces into traps throughout the planet. "Barnes, I want you to activate the war droids and set them on the Sith, we cannot lose this chance," he explained to the lieutenant.

Almost immediately, he activated the war droids which were then set on the approaching Sith, which were quickly destroyed in a flash.

The Sith then rushed through into the command centre, slaughtering all Republic forces in one move with his force lightning. Sed then drew his lightsaber and attacked in which the Sith blocked with his lightsaber, knocking Sed back before killing him with the back of his lightsaber.

The Sith then went up to the Captain Adreinavich, freeing him and the rest of the Imperial forces. "Thank you my lord, we are all in debt, If it weren't for you, Balmorra would belong to the Republic by now," Adreinavich said gratefully.

"I am Uubon Maul, apprentice to Darth Malgus and assassin," he explained," I am here to help with the Balmorran war effort by removing Jedi general Eron-Mandilla from the equation, I was told you would have a distraction awaiting my command."

"You're lucky the Republic forces didn't find it, they were more focused on taking the facility and not what it contained, he pointed out, "here, take this holocron and place it in the heating vents, it will disrupt all security systems in the command centre making it easy for you to get to him without trouble."

Without another word, Uubon Maul set off for the Republic command centre, while the Imperial forces had the wonderful job of clearing out the bodies.

At the Republic base, Uubon Maul had snuck into the ventilation system while killing a few Republic troops. He goes through the vents before reaching the heating vents. He sets the holocron on near the cooling ducks, instantly causing a power outage, disabling security gates, droids and trooper shields and weapons. Uub then keeps open the vent landing on the floor and dashing past all security without have to kill anyone.

Uub arrives at the command centre where he finds Eron-Mandilla waiting for him.

"Welcome Sith, I anticipated your arrival," Eron grinned, "and your too late, in a matter of minutes, this base will transmit a signal to Coruscant, detailing all of the Empires tactics and weaponry, so that other worlds will be prepared for the Empire and crush you."

"You plan is flawed, with the Imperial fleet up ahead and your Republic fleet being decimated , Balmorra is ours" Uubon stated.

Eron boasted "So the loss of one world to save a dozen, that's a sacrifice we are willing to make."

"You're done," (draws lightsaber)"and I'm going to enjoy killing you." Uubon taunted.

"Bring it Sith," (draws lightsaber) shouts Eron

(Uubon charges at Eron and they start swinging their lightsabers, each showing exceptional skill. Uub fires his force lightning at him but Eron blocks it then follows it up with a force push against the wall.)

Eron laughed "I've killed many sith, what makes you think you can defeat me"

"Easy, like this." Uubon explains.

(Uubon picks up a canister and throws it at Eron, blowing him up.)

Eron was lying on the floor coughing up blood until suddenly.

(BEEP, BEEP, BEEP)

"What is that," Uubon demanded.

"That's the console letting us know that the Coruscant has retrieved the data and it's in the Republics hands," boasted Eron, "this is what true victory over the Empire tastes like, we Corellians call this a Glorious Defeat, because even in defeat, we still win."

(Eron succumbs to his wounds and dies laughing.)

All of a sudden Uubon gets a holocall message from Darth Malgus.

"My apprentice, I've just been informed that Republic forces are in full retreat from Balmorra, I presume Eron-Mandillas been taken care off," asked Darth Malgus

"Yes master but Mandilla had sent information about our tactics to the Republic before I killed him, I'm sorry," Uubon said disappointed.

"No matter, the power of the dark side will allow us to crush them," Malgus explained, "for your victory here, service to Empire and dedication to the dark side, I now bestow upon you the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, congratulations."

Uubon surprised by the action "Thank you master, I will serve the Empire to my fullest abilities."

"Now that this done, there's business we need to discuss in private," Malgus explained, "Return to Dromund Kaas as soon as possible."

Uubon, feeling proud of his new title, turned and exited the Republic base and returned to his ship to fly to Dromund Kaas.

END

Next: Chapter 1-Family Matters

your document here...


End file.
